


Flying Koshka; Challenge 4: Running Interference

by Extraho



Series: Flying Koshka [6]
Category: Dexter (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: Vanya has had enough of Isaak’s two-timing. Isaak and Victor might have an understanding, but Jax was innocent.
Relationships: Isaak Sirko/Jax Teller
Series: Flying Koshka [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365918
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Flying Koshka; Challenge 4: Running Interference

Vanya’s stomach was burning. 

This had happened before. Victor decided to come back a few days early. Usually she’d run an interference so neat her fellow Ukranian never noticed he was being played. But that was before. He’d slipped past her this time. She suspected he had realised what she was doing after the third time he was not taken directly to his partner. Each of those times, Jax had been sleeping in his bed. 

She had no sympathy for Victor Baskov. She had been with Isaak when he found out Victor had affairs. Affairs and casual fucks. He had been broken. She never understood why Isaak remained with the treacherous leech of a man, but that was not for her to question. 

She had, in her quiet way, approved when Isaak started having affairs of his own. It was the start of separating himself from Victor permanently. But that was before. 

One nighters.

Flings. 

Sugar babies. 

Not relationships. 

Not children. 

Not sweet Jackson and his son who called Isaak baba because he couldn’t pronounce the ‘p’. It was an endless source of amusement for the household that the feared Isaak Sirko was called grandmother by a baby.

She would never do this on purpose, but she was not sorry it happened. Jackson needed to get out of this situation sooner rather than later. Before his son could remember the man who carried him to sleep at night. 

Jacksons heart was too precious to be broken, but one broken heart was better than two down the line. Something needed to happen. Isaak needed to choose. Now it was nearing on two years. Jackson was getting deeper and Isaak… always had one foot out the door. Barely an hour later Jackson was leaving with Abel in his arms and a bag over his shoulder. His eyes were swollen, his nose pink and cheeks still wet. 

Vanya’s heart sank and it was like the lights dimmed and the temperature sank. 

There was no more happiness in this house.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! It's called txtextraho. I use it to talk to other authors and people here on Ao3, so feel free :) Also, everyone stay safe in these corona times! Wash up and be asocial! Don't hoard resources too much and think of those with lowered immune systems. Love you all


End file.
